50 Sentences of IchiHime
by Raye of the Sunshine
Summary: IchiHime. What else do you need? My third writing of these popular 50 sentences. Rating just in case. I think it's becoming a hobby.


So. Right now, I should be writing _Fire and Ice._ I know. Instead I write an IchiHime 50 sentences oneshot. However, I have my reasons. The first is that I was working on this along with chapter fourteen during Lent and I wanted to finish it. The second is that I want the fifteenth and final chapter to be extra long, as I am trying to clean up all loose ends _and_ writing the final battle scene _and_ writing a suitable ending. Now of course there will be an epilogue. There will not, however, be a sequel. Why that will be is going to be told to you, my dear readers, in the Author's Note before the epilogue.  
**ATTENTION: There is a poll going on concerning the end of _Fire and Ice_! VOTE PLEASE. CHECK my PROFILE to see the poll.  
**And so, enjoy the IchiHime goodness. Don't like? Don't comment, and why are you reading this in the first place?

* * *

1. Young

They were no longer young children; they were adults now, and they were fighting a war.

2. Book

She didn't understand these strange words; he grabbed it from her, embarrassed that she had found his medical school textbook.

3. Last

His last concern before dashing off to save her was if he'd be able to come back with her.

4. Gentle

She healed more than she knew—her gentle touch reminded him of his mother's, and somehow the world was made right again.

5. Thousand

"Come on Kurosaki-kun, let's find the Thousand Dances Crane that's supposed to grant wishes," Orihime said seriously, taking his hand.

6. Change

It was time for a change—in himself, in the world, in her.

7. Time

Orihime stood at the top of the pillar, a timeless statue waiting for her beloved to come home.

8. Sing

It wasn't well known, but Orihime loved to sing—in her apartment, at school, in the shower, on the street—but what surprised her most was that he kinda liked it when she sang for his birthday even though he insisted he didn't want her to.

9. Safe

In his arms, she knew she was safe.

10. Pain

Ichigo hated to see her in pain; he knew it pained her to watch him fight Grimmjow, but he had to, for her sake.

11. Rain

He hated the rain; she felt it connected the forever separated earth and sky—she felt the rain connected the two of them.

12. Death

He could have handled Renji's death, Rukia's death, Ishida's death, Chad's death; he even could have handled his sisters' deaths—but he didn't think he could handle _her _death, especially since she was lying bloody and cold in front of him.

13. Hollow

Sometimes she'd try to prove her strength to him by fighting Hollows all by herself; half the time, she still ended up having him save her.

14. Water

She thought his spiritual pressure had disappeared—she felt like she was sinking through water, everything was so unclear.

15. Smile

She loved it when he smiled; it showed to her, at least, that he had a heart underneath that cold scowl.

16. Fire

She knew that he'd never see the fire that shone in his eyes; he was too busy helping others to see the warm flames that protected her and others.

17. Flying

He could make her feel like flying quite often—she knew that she'd never be able to do it whenever his warm, warm gaze washed over Rukia instead of her.

18. Dark

Why did the world seem so dark without her?

19. Snow

Snow fell silently upon her grave, just as silently as his tears slipped down his face and froze in their tracks.

20. Earth

"Come on Kurosaki-kun, let's plant flowers today," Orihime said to him after they discovered it was Earth Day.

21. Green

The best color for her, he decided, was not that weird green color in that sweater she said had been her brother's.

22. Wind

She wished sometimes that instead of the wind caressing his face, it was her hand.

23. Freedom

The freedom she experienced ever since she had awakened her powers was all thanks to him.

24. Star

"You know, Inoue, you're named after a star in the sky," Ichigo said in a slightly embarrassed tone, and gave her stargazer lilies for her birthday.

25. Home

She wanted to go _home_ and she knew she couldn't without him.

26. Innocence

Her smile was the perfect image of innocence to him.

27. Hair

Several people mistook them for being siblings because of their hair color—their friends thought that their matching hair and eyes were both cute and disturbing.

28. Waves

Before she had awakened her powers, he had been floating through the waves of life; now that she had, he spent his time keeping her from struggling too hard against them.

29. Blur

His memories were a blur; fighting Grimmjow, then Nnoitora, her being taken from his sight again and fighting Ulquiorra… what he wanted to know was why her face was the only clear part of it all.

30. Need

They needed each other, even if they weren't entirely aware of it.

31. Attention

"Inoue, can I ask you something?" Ichigo asked after finally getting her attention (she had been daydreaming again).

32. Wash

While she thought it was cute that he tried helping her with her laundry by washing some of it, she didn't appreciate the fact that most of the time he accidentally shrank her clothes.

33. Torn

He was torn between both worlds, but she did her best to repair it.

34. Power

He needed the power to protect her—that was always his excuse.

35. Wall

She had broken down an emotional wall to reach out to him while he wore his mask—because she did not want to be afraid.

36. Believe

She'd believe in him even if it killed her.

37. Precious

How could something so pure and so precious get caught up in his twisted affairs?

38. Harm

He vowed to her that he wouldn't let her get in harm's way, and he meant it.

39. Soft

Her hair was very soft; it soothed him to run his fingers through it.

40. Comfort

She held him close in order to give him the comfort he needed.

41. Happiness

Her happiness was his happiness—as long as he was happy, she was.

42. Tears

She was sobbing so hard, she didn't know what to do—_and he wasn't there to tell her what to do._

43. Life

Their lives were intertwined forever and ever, not just five.

44. Fear

They were afraid of losing each other so much they went to extreme means to keep each other safe.

45. Clouds

Sometimes he liked to lay back on the grass with her and just relax.

46. Gift

After the war, after the aftermath, after everything had finally settled down, he had gone to America and had found her a gift—a cookbook full of unique and good-tasting foods he was sure she'd like.

47. Birthday

She wasn't expecting anything for her birthday, much less a party planned by him.

48. Blessings

He was a bit nervous taking her to receive blessings from his father because any blessing from his dad was likely to not turn out well.

49. Breaking

She _did_ have a breaking point—perhaps when Ulquiorra had blown a hole through Ichigo's chest was her breaking point.

50. Wishes

She made wishes on stars all the time, but now she had to make wishes on that ever-present crescent moon.

* * *

Thank you if you have managed to read this far. :D Most of these are in reference to after the Soul Society arc. Some reference after the Winter War. Some are during the time of Orihime's kidnapping/rescuing (whatever it's called--to me, it's not the winter war just yet).


End file.
